


Pain and Pleasure

by Aerilon452



Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Angst, Biting, Breathplay, Complete, F/M, Foreplay, One Shot, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 11:47:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8843530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerilon452/pseuds/Aerilon452
Summary: The Joker feels a distance growing between him and Harley after he takes her out of Belle Reve prison.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time playing with such madness as only the Joker and Harley have.

The Joker reclined in the corner of the couch, watching his deadly paramour; the infamous Harley Quinn. She had earbuds in, listening to whatever tune fancied her. Her body moved in time, swaying in a tempting manner that had his blood stirring with carnal hunger to be between her diamond inked thighs. And yet, he could still feel this distance building between them. He didn’t like this feeling one bit. It had his lip curling in a snarl. Getting up, the Joker stalked towards her. The moment she swayed within reach, he grabbed her wrists, pinning her to the wall. His eyes bored into hers, heightening his desire for her.

Harley sensed the movement behind her, the shift of the air as hands grabbed her. She delighted in the rough way her Puddin’ shoved her up against the wall. His hands squeezed, sending just the right amount of pain racing down her arm. She chuckled wickedly mixing it with a moan of pleasure. He’d come for her, gotten her out of Belle Reve. Her love walked right in and broke her out of the cage she’d been locked in. She never thought twice about leaving with him, as fun as it had been working with the others. Harley was ready to be back to doing bad things with her Clown Prince of Crime.

“Don’t move,” The Joker growled, knowing she would obey his command. He took his hands from her wrists, dropping them back down to his side. From his left pocket, he pulled out the gold collar she had made. After the copter crash his head had been spinning, his ears ringing. The Joker found himself stumbling through the decimated streets, the bottom of his white wing tip shoe stepped on it. At first he hadn’t known what it was until he brushed aside the debris. Seeing it there, the oddest feeling came over him. The bottom dropped out of his stomach. He knew the only way this collar would come off her neck is if she was dead. For the longest ten seconds of his insane life, his mind ran amuck with images of Harley; dead. “I think ya lost this.”

Harley stayed right where she was, her arms up, the back of her hands touching the cold wall behind her. She saw what he pulled from his pocket and her jaw went slack. When she had been sitting on top of that car, taking it off had nearly killed her inside. The last thing she saw from the rooftop was the chopper exploding. In that moment she felt her heart shatter in a million tiny pieces. What little sanity she had left wanted to cry, but the others showed up, and she had to pull all of the crazy she was capable of around her to hide the fact she was dying inside. “I thought you were dead,” Harley muttered, looking away from him. Even though he told her not to move, she did, moving aside her hair so he could put her PUDDIN collar back where it belonged. 

“You know I would never leave you willingly,” The Joker brought the symbol of her love and submission up, pressing it into her throat hard enough to make her gasp. Harley moaned bringing her hands down to cover his. Sliding his fingers behind her neck, he fit the metal tongue in place, and secured the leather under the buckle. The Joker hooked his right index finger under the collar, yanking her away from the wall and in close against him. Hungry for her toxic kiss, he ravished her mouth.

Harley drank him down, her fingers threading through his neon green hair, locking into the strands to keep him anchored to her. He pushed her back against the wall, pinning her with his full weight. His fingers dug into the back of her thighs, painfully, pleasurably, lifting her so she could feel his hardened desire for her. Harley tightened her legs around him, rubbing against him. She wanted to hear him growl her name. Breaking the seal of their lips, she whispered in a husky voice, “I’m all yours, Puddin’.”

‘Desire becomes surrender. Surrender becomes power.’ The Joker hadn’t known at the time he uttered those words to her that they would become a double edged sword, cutting him as deeply as they cut her. Taking her from the wall, the Joker carried Harley to their bedroom. As he promised, a bear skin waited for them. The balcony doors were open, allowing the warm night air to swirl around them as he laid her out in the center of the rug. She glowed under the light of the full moon. He found he couldn’t move from his place kneeling between her thighs. She had become his single greatest addiction.

Harley didn’t remain on her back for long. She straddled his thighs, her hands fisting in his open shirt. Locking her eyes with his, she waited for his silent consent. He remained still, but underneath it all, she could see is heart pounding in his chest. She yanked the hem of his royal purple dress shirt out of the waist pant of his black dress slacks, and then forced the fabric down his strong pale arms. Harley licked her lips at the sight of his tattoo covered chest. Angling her head, she kissed the side of his neck, and then sank her teeth into his white flesh making him growl in the only way he could that excited every fiber of her being.

The Joker took Harley’s hands again. She gripped his so hard her nails bit into his skin. Any harder, and she might draw blood. Shoving her to the ground he placed his body over hers. Every ragged breath she took had her chest pressing into his. He had to have her, had to lose himself inside her, but she didn’t let him. Harley rolled them using all the strength she had so he was on the bottom. Automatically his hands went to her hips, his fingers digging in giving her just enough pain, making her grind down on him.

Harley bit her bottom lips, her head falling back. Momentarily, her hands rested atop his, her nails gouging lightly into his wrists. Another growl and another moan from her filled the silence of the room. Harley returned her gaze to the Joker, she wanted to watch him watching her as she stripped off her tank top. The material dropped to the floor with his eyes avidly devouring her. He sat up, his hands cupping her breasts, his thumbs running back and forth sending pulses of pleasure racing through her. 

Joker pressed his crimson colored lips to the center of her sternum. He could feel each beat of her heart, spurring him on to seduce her in the only way he knew how. The tip of his tongue licked a thin line up the center of her chest, all the way to the hollow of her throat. Her nails bit into the flesh of his shoulders, bringing forth yet another of his rumbling growls. Looking up at her, he saw the look he’d been waiting for. Her surrender to him. This time when he took her beneath him, she bit her bottom lip in anticipation. She would never cease being a source of unending temptation to him. Stretching out next to her, he placed the pad of his right middle finger to her brow. Lightly, he drew it down to trace the bridge of her nose, over her cherry red painted lips. He lingered there a little too long and she took it as an invitation to sink her teeth into his skin. “Now, now…” he scolded, “we have all night to get rough.” 

“Oh, goody,” Harley chuckled, squirming next to him. Her stomach fluttered the moment his hand settled over her abdomen, and then slid down under the band of her short pajama shorts. Her left hand dug into the bear skin when his middle finger stroked between her slick folds. Harley wanted to moan, but she wouldn’t. The pad of his finger hit that tiny bundle of nerves, her thighs tightened on his hand in response, and her the back of her head pressed into the floor, her back arching.

“Come on, baby,” The Joker whispered darkly to her. “Scream for me.” She shook her head from side to side. He knew he was going to have to ramp up her pleasure/pain levels, and he was going to love doing it to her. Angling his head, his teeth latched onto her pert right nipple that was straining for a little attention. The Joker tugged on her ripe berry, but all that earned him was a gasp from his twisted lover. It would seem he was going to have work a little harder. The Joker wasn’t opposed to a challenge when it came from Harley Quinn.

Harley wasn’t going to scream for him; not yet, not until she was delirious with pleasure. Her Puddin’ was just getting started. His hand between her thighs and his teeth tugging on her nipple just on this side of pain was a warm up for things to come. She brought her hand down to cover his, her teeth sinking into her bottom lip again when his middle finger pushed inside her. It had been too long since last he’d been inside her. Harley was getting a little impatient for the night to progress to more vigorous acts that would leave them breathless and spent on the floor. 

The Joker moved his finger faster, Harley’s hips following his lead. He saw the faintest hint of a blush creeping up into her cheeks. Between her legs, she was already so wet, ready for him. Wickedly, he removed his hand from the inside of her shorts. This time, Harley grumbled her displeasure, but there was still fire in her eyes. He curled his fingers into the rolled down waist band, looking up the line of her body. Without being told, she lifted her hips. The Joker tugged them down revealing the rest of her perfectly pale skin.

Harley brought her left hand up, her index finger tracing the gold letters secured to the leather. Her eyes fluttered closed in wicked pleasure from the feel of her Puddin’s teeth sinking into the supple flesh of her left inner thigh. It felt so good, but she wanted to do the same for him in return. Her right hand touched the top of his head, drawing his gaze back up to her. “Let me touch you.” He pouted in that way that made her heart race, resting his chin over her LUCKY YOU tattoo.

The gap the Joker had felt between him and Harley for the last few weeks shrank by leaps and bounds. Rather than ruin this moment with madness and power plays, he nodded, moving back from her. Harley, in all her naked tattooed glory knelt in front of him; his mouth going instantly dry. Her hands reached out to him, her fingers tracing the maniacal smile tattooed on his abdomen. The Joker couldn’t keep the growled contained. She fanned the flames of desire, stoking the fire to new heights inside him. 

Harley lighted scratched her nails down his hard stomach until she touched the leather of his belt. Quickly, she pulled it open, and yanked it free of his dress pants giving him a wicked laugh as she did so. She tossed it away from them, all the while keeping her gaze leveled with his. The fire in his only served to heighten the anticipation she felt for him. Rising to her feet, she curled her finger signaling for him to get up. Her Puddin’ looked up at her, his hands coming back to her hips. He slid them up her sides as he rose to stand in close against her. 

The Joker laughed when Harley shoved him up against the wall. “Is it my turn not to move?” He asked, loving the way she was taking charge. If their time apart taught him anything, it was to never let her go again. Harley Quinn was the one aspect of his crazy life that he truly didn’t want to live without. 

“You got it.” Harley licked her lips and nodded. She wrapped her arms around his neck, her lips taking his in a passionate kiss. He held her tightly as he fought with her to control the kiss. They fought until the need for air became more important. Together they gasped. While her eyes held his, she dropped her hands back down to the waist band to continue her earlier work. The button opened with ease and the zipper hissed loudly as she lowered it over the impressive bulge straining for freedom from the front of his pants. Harley wrapped her long fingers around the base of him, bringing her hand up, and then down adding a little twist of her wrist to drive him wild.

The Joker closed his eyes, getting drunk on the way Harley worked him with her hand. Each stroke had him harder and harder, desperately hungry to have her. He needed to be buried deep inside her. Taking her hand from him, he picked her up, slamming her into the wall. She moaned in a mix of pleasure and pain, her arms draping over his shoulders once more. He held her at the perfect level, ready to thrust inside her. “Do you want this?”

“Yes.” Harley answered. The back of her head pressed into the wall when he penetrated her in one quick, rough thrust. She clung to him as he did to her, the pair of them not daring to move lest the intense wave sent them to the floor. The way he had her pinned to the wall, his chest pressed to hers, he could hold her easily with his left arm wrapped around her hips. His free hand came up, his fingers wrapping around her throat adding a little pressure to intensify the pleasure they were about to share. 

The Joker loved the way she gasped. When he started to pull out of her, his hand squeezed, released, and tightened again when he pushed back inside her. Harley clenched her thighs, and her nails dug into his back. He released his hold on her throat, again letting her draw in a few ragged breaths. Joker had to force himself to remain still, he didn’t want her passive. She licked her lips, her eye lids fluttering. Ok, that was enough. He pounded into her again, his hand limiting her air. 

Harley was blind with passion from her Puddin’s vigorous ministrations. She tried to move her hips, to meet him thrust for thrust, but the way his hand held tight to her throat restricted her movements. The fire was building inside her, demanding that she take charge. Using what strength she had left, she pushed them away from the wall, sending them back to the floor. Her Puddin’ growled and she moaned in response to his hard shaft driving deeper inside her. His other hand joined the one around her throat, pulling her down until her face was inches from his. All she could do was struggle to breathe, and to not pass out.

Joker dug his heels into the fur beneath them, his hands wrapped around Harley’s throat. He let them fall away in favor of taking hers. “Move for me,” he growled. She threw her head back, her hips grinding down on him. Harley was driving him out of his mind with the way she took him so deep inside her, the way she was working him. The grip he had on her throat became erratic, his fingers loosening and tightening the closer her came to his release.

Harley broke the hold he had on her, pushing his hands aside. She planted her hands on his chest rode her insane lover to their finish. Her body was primed and ready for an explosion of sensation to race through every last one of her nerves. Opening her eyes, she looked down at her Clown Prince; rapture clouding his eyes as he watched her. He gripped her hips, and in one last hard thrust he triggered their mutual orgasm. Harley arched her back, a cry of pure ecstasy filling the silence of the room. She was seeing stars behind her closed lids. Every cell in her body was vibrating.

Limp from release, Joker couldn’t keep a tight hold of Harley’s hips. She fell from him, landing on the bear skin beside him. Her eyes were closed, her mouth hanging open, and her chest rising from the effort to draw in a deep breath after he denied her all but short gasps. He turned on his side to watch her; as he always did. Harley Quinn was an addiction he couldn’t kick; more addictive than any drug on the street. The Joker knew he would burn Gotham to the ground for her. It was an odd realization to have lying beside her, watching her slip into slumber.

 

HOURS LATER:

 

Harley came out of her exhausted sleep with her body aching from the vigorous activity from earlier. She looked to her left to find her lover still sound asleep. Cover up the tattoo’s, added a normal skin tone to his skin, and the Joker might actually look peaceful in sleep; except to those who knew him. She knew he was anything but, and she’d contributed to his psychosis. Getting up, Harley took his shirt from the floor and put it on. The terrace doors were open, allowing her to slip outside to marvel at the city she called home. She perched on the wide stone railing with her right hand coming up to touch her collar. It was a sign to the world that she belonged to the most dangerous man in the world; the one who would kill anyone for a laugh. 

It amazed Harley how her life had ended up here, in this penthouse, with a psychotic killer as her lover. She could still remember what it had been like to be sane, to want to help those who suffered from maladies of the mind. At one time, she thought she could cure the Joker, but what really happened was he gave her freedom. She’d never really had the longing for it before meeting him. Now, she did what she wanted simply because she desired to do so. Harley had the freedom to choose her fate, to choose who she gave loyalty to. She surrendered to the Joker, gave him dominion over her, and in that she found her power. 

Inside, the Joker opened his eyes in response to the coldness at his side. Harley was gone, but not far. He could see his dangerous queen just outside. Revitalized from the short nap, he pulled on his pants before going to her. He stood behind her, his arms going around her waist. “Whatcha lookin’ at?”

“Nothing,” Harley replied, leaning back into him. These were the moment she liked the most; the quiet before the storm. Before she knew it, he would be embroiled with some new scheme that would cause such delicious chaos. She took a deep breath, breathing in Gotham City. “It’s nice to be home,” she got down off the railing, turning to her Joker. Harley brought her hands up to cup his face, “Let’s have some fun.” Together they laughed maniacally. 

 

THE END


End file.
